Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices. Examples of such handheld electronic devices are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,452,588 and 6,489,950.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a wireless network 1 that includes a handheld electronic device 2 that is able to wirelessly communicate with a network 4, such as a data network, when the handheld electronic device 2 is within the coverage area (communication range) 6 of a wireless Access Point 8 that is in electronic communication with the network 4. While the handheld electronic device 2 is within the coverage area 6 of the Access Point 8, the handheld electronic device 2 is able to receive an electronic message (e.g. e-mail message) 10 that was sent from a sending source such 12 as, without limitation, a remote device. As can be seen from this figure, the electronic message 10 is transmitted from the remote device 12 to the network 4 which then transmits the electronic message 10 to the Access Point 8. From the Access Point 8 the electronic message 10 is transmitted to the handheld electronic device 2. The shortcoming to this wireless network 1 is that the handheld electronic device 2 is unable to receive the electronic message 10 when the handheld electronic device 2 is not within (i.e. beyond or outside of) the coverage area 6 of the Access Point 8 (see FIG. 1B). For instance, the handheld electronic device 2 might be located in a rural area. In order to overcome this shortcoming, additional Access Points 8 may be deployed in order to increase the total coverage area of the network 4. The costs associated with deploying additional Access Points 8, however, can be time consuming and monetarily prohibitive.